The invention relates to photography and photographic equipment and methods more particularly relates to an underwater-one-time-use camera having retention features and an unloading method.
In the recycling of one-time-use cameras by manufacturers, some parts are replaced at every cycle. Other parts are tested and replaced only when needed. In some cases, parts are cleaned or otherwise modified before testing. Parts of the cameras can be damaged or contaminated during use or, after the film is removed for photofinishing, during the recycling process. It is desirable to reduce the number parts that have to be replaced during recycling, while at the same time, maintaining the quality of the parts that are not replaced.
The risk of damage to or contamination of a part is a function of the exposure of the part to the outside environment. For example, with many one-time-use cameras, the outer surface of the taking lens is exposed to the outside environment all during use, during film removal, and during transport of the unloaded camera body to a recycling facility. U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,600 teaches underwater one-time-use cameras, in which an outer waterproof housing covers an inner camera frame assembly. A taking lens looks out, from the camera frame assembly, through a transparent viewport of the housing. The front surface of the taking lens is not exposed during use. These cameras are disassembled to remove film for photofinishing. After the film has been removed, the front surface of the taking lens is exposed to the outside environment and careless handling can cause lens damage or contamination.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an underwater one-time-use camera and method in which the front surface of the taking lens is protected from the outside environment until the camera reaches a recycling facility.
The invention is defined by the claims. The invention, in its broader aspects, provides an underwater one-time-use camera that has a housing having a front housing part and a rear housing part. A frame assembly is disposed within the housing. The housing and frame assembly have retention features releaseably sealing the has rear housing part water-tightly against said front housing part and holding the frame assembly in the front housing part independent of the rear housing part. The camera is unloaded by releasing the rear housing part from the front housing part. The film door of the frame assembly is then opened and the film unit is removed. The retention features retain the frame assembly in the front housing part, during and following the opening and the removing of the film unit.
It is an advantageous effect of the invention that an improved underwater one-time-use camera and method are provided, in which the front surface of the taking lens is protected from the outside environment until the camera reaches a recycling facility.